Broly: Legendary Innocence
We all know Broly, well, most of us I'm sure. The Legendary Super Saiyan? Well, how would his life and psychopathy be affected if Others were more involed. Lets Find out Shall We? Proluge Planet Vegeta, May 5th, Age737. Two Saiyans infants had just been born. Prince Vegeta was sent by the king, to make a descison on these saiyan children's faith. Vegeta was sent on this mission by his father, because King Vegeta wanted to see Vegeta's maturity level. To see if he was able to train under Saiyans who were planing to rebel against Frieza. Vegeta was accompanied by Saiyan Army comander Nappa, who he thought was a discrace to the Saiyan race.Now, Prince Vegeta at the time was 8, and Nappa was 9, but they appeared as 5 and 6, because Saiyans retain there youth. Now, these particular Saiyans were mature for their age. Vegeta, the feared Prince, already knew how to drive a Saiyan space pod. And Nappa, Nappa was in charge of the Saiyan army (who was secretly training to rebel against their Emperor Frieza). Meanwhile lets get back to the Story, which focuses on Broly's comming up, shall we? Birth Saga Prince Vegeta and fellow Saiyan Nappa arrived at the Saiyan hospital from order from King Vegeta himself. When Before arriving at the hospital, Vegeta and Nappa could hear the wails from baby Kakarot. When arrived, they headed straight to the Nursery. There, they seen the two new borns, and a saiyan kid standing over Kakarot. Kakarot's wails were so loud, that they could be heard all across the planet. Kakarot's constant crying made Broly cry. Nappa was gaining a headache. "Sniveling Brat," Nappa yelled as he was about to pound baby Kakarot into oblivion. "Nappa, my dad sent me here to inspect these what ever I'm not going to let him think for a second that I'm incapable of handeling this responsibility, because your retarted, use your head for once, but on the other hand, I shouldn't be taking orders from him, father or not," said Vegeta I should be king, he's the king and he's weaker than me? His own son, He's not fit for the position of King." said the Prince. Nappa didn't respond to this though, as he knew, a disagreement with Prince Vegeta was instant death. "Hey kid," Vegeta pointed at Raditz. "Check their power, Do it now! Do as your Prince commands or die!," ordered Vegeta. "P...P...Prince Vegeta, yes sir right away." Raditz followed orders and obeyed his prince, scared as to what might happen if he didnt. "First Kakarot," said Raditz. Scouter Beeps. *Sigh of Dissapoitment.* "Only 2." "Well a being this weak dosen't deserve to live, I think I'll destroy him," said Vegeta. "I know your the prince, but my dad cares for him, So could you lay off," asked Raditz. "Lay Off, Do you know who I am. I think I shall kill you for that." Vegeta then shot a ki blast at Raditz, who dodged it with luck. Bardock then showed up and grabbed Raditz by his throat and flew off. Bardock arrived at King Vegeta's palace with Raditz still in his hand. "Hault," said one of the Saiyan guards with a spear in his hand. "You may not enter. This is the King's palace, you are not allowed inside." Bardock, blood going down one side of his face, and tears the other (as he just finished the Planet Meat mission.) Bashed the guard's heads in. "I don't have time for this, my comrades just died on a mission for King Vegeta," said Bardock as he barged in. He headed to the throne room. "Listen, King Vegeta," he commanded. "My power has risen highly due to the Zenkai of our species, rising highly above yours, I can easily kill you now! My comrades just alll died from a mission from you, and your son tried to kill mine for no reason. Its time you die, for all the wrong-doing under the name, King Vegeta" He said as he shot a ki-blast at the king killing him. Bardock, since killed the king, (by the way the only reason Bardock is stronger than King Vegeta is because they said Bardock's power kept rising, and they also said that his power level was around 10,000, and they also said that Vegeta was way stronger than King Vegeta as a kid, and if Vegeta's power was 18,000 durring the Saiyan saga, then as a kid Vegeta should've been around 9,500.) When this news reached Vegeta and Nappa, Vegeta had already forgotten about the infants, and was infuriated. Vegeta rushed towards the palace, but being he was no longer the Prince, there were guards awaiting his approach. "Hault," said one of the guards. "This kingdom is no longer yours, you are fobbiden from entering." "Oh Really, lets just see about that, shall we"," said Vegeta sarcastically with a croocked smile on his face. "Get the Hell out of my way," yelled Vegeta as he blasted the Guard to oblivion, and did the same with the rest until he got tired. He was breathing heavenly, but there were still 10 guards standing. Two of them charged at Vegeta, but he grabbed each of their spears and stuck them in one another. Then, Vegeta did one more blast, killing the remaining soildiers. He then limped to the throne room, where Raditz was being declared prince by his father. "You, you!!!!!!!! You... Killed my father..."huhph, "now... you must...die, as for he, was the only person, I truly cared for." said Vegeta through breaths. "As your new king, I order you to keep him locked up," said Bardock in a deep voice. The Super Elites at the time showed up and grabbed Vegeta by both arms, but not before he got his messege out. "You, you... will pay for... killing my father... and taking what was rightfully mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Just then, Vegeta's aura began to glow, and his hair started to turn yellow. Yellow to black, black to Yellow, Yellow to black, black to Yelllow, then, eventually it stayed black. "Father, what was that power Vegeta just displayed, could the legend be true? The legend of the super saiyan?!" asked Raditz to his father "I do not know son, but go get your brother. And tell low elite Parugus to come with his son Brolly," Bardock commanded. So, Raditz followed his father's commands, but when taking his brother from the hospital, Nappa appeared infront of him. "So, i heard your the new prince huh, well you'll never stand a chance against me let alone Vegeta, Now DIE" screamed Nappa, as he fired multiple Raditz, who barely dodged them, dodging for his life. Meanwhile, back at the kingdom, Parugus had just arrived with baby Brolly. "What do you plan to do with my son?" asked Parugus. "This child, he has incredible strenght, he could be a great warrior someday, he dosen't deserve such a home. I'll send him to Planet Namek, a place where the reisidents are peaceful, as for you Parugus, you will become my top soilder, the most powerful warrior, and an ally against Frieza," Bardock ordered. Parugus exited the throne just as Raditz, half-dead, walked in with a sleeping-baby Kakarot. Parugus went outside, set Broly off in his space pod towards Namek, and returned inside for training. Parugus had sent Brolly a learning how to video that taught him how to walk, talk, fight, and his origns as a Saiyan. But what it didn't teach him was how to navigate a saiyan space pod. Namek Saga Eventually, after a three year flight through space, the space pod landed on set destination, Planet Namek. Three year old Broly climbed out of his space pod, and grabbed the scouter from inside. He walked until he found a green alien. He checked for the alien's power, and at the time was 42,000. Due to the saiyans ususal nature before the era of King Bardock, and the fact that Broly's mental course was 48% disturbed by Kakarot's persistent crying, Broly's instinct was to attack. Altthough only 3, Broly had the upper hand, until struck with a fierce kick from the Nemekian Warrior, causing some major brain damage. 47% of the distruption was reversed, meaning Broly was near sane. But the kick did alot more than help him, it also erased his saiyan nature, making him hardly remember he was a saiyan. Although, deep inside, he still had a pasion for fighting, he did no longer fullfill it with slaughtering, instead, he satified that passion by training to get stronger. Nail the fiercest warrior on the planet at the time, and the one that knocked sense into Broly, had took the young saiyan as a brother. As the years passed, Broly trained with Nail, getting stronger, eventually surpassing the Nemekian. MeanWhile, back on home Planet Bardock (renamed in honor of new king) King Bardock was changing the ways things always worked while under King Vegeta. Bardock, instead of sending Saiyans to exterminate races, he sent them to exterminates the races' best fighters or leaders, and then make the others bare loyalty, take over, and learn the top techniques. Cooler, the nicer of the brother of the two, told Bardock as a child, that Frieza is a punk, that if he feels a power rising, he'll destroy it, before it comes to that point. Then, Bardock started having visions again. He saw how Frieza was going to destroy the planet eventually, so he divised a plan. A plan so that most won't get killed. He used his new rule to order. There was a gathering at the Royal Palace, with mostly every Saiyan on the planet. "Attention, all Saiyan residents, emperor Frieza is planning to destroy this planet, because our power is becoming too much for him, he thinks we're gonna overthrow him, although that is the plan. We are going to destroy the most powerful warriors and then we will make a Saiyan base on each of these planets and ally with all these races, as for this planet, My son Raditz (who is now 21, since i said years passed with Brolly, who is now 13, along with Kakarot, who is also 13 ) will take over, his top Guard will be Parugus, and i'll still be in charge, you can find me on planet earth," said Bardock. So Saiyan ships were taken off like crazy. "Master Frieza, why all all these monkies evacuating, do they know of your plans?" ask Dadoria. "I don't know, but i'll destroy them all," said Frieza. "Poor Dadoria," said Zarbon. "You should be able to tell, that this is all Vegeta's doing, it's obvious!" So Raditz, who now had a power of 6000, was leader, and Paragus, who had a power of 8500 was second in command. Raditz sent Turles, the saiyan pirate, to befriend Cooler and his squadron, so eventually, they'll work with the Saiyans in overthrowing Frieza. Turles arrived on Planet Jetstream a month after departing from Planet Bardock. Planet Jestream was a planet on the southern half of the galaxy. Its inhabitants were those of the LightSpeed race. The planet itself was like an ongoing race track. Turles approached the assumed leader, known as King Brute. King Brute "Who are you, I see you have the armour, are you one of Emperour Turles "No, but close, I work under Cooler's brother, Frieza." King Brute "If thats the case, Get Out, Cooler hates Frieza." Turles "You see, thats the thing, we hate Frieza too, thats why I'm here. I was sent here to get allies in our Rebell against Frieza. Brute "Well, how can i help you, I cannot abandon my planet, I need to protect my people!" Turles "Well, what is your's races specialty?" Brute "Speed, thats why our planet is JetStreme." Turles "Well, who is your fastest warrior?" Brute "My son, Prince Burter." Turles "Well can I take him with me, he may prove as a great ally to us in Frieza's Downfall." Brute "If u wish, Burter!" Burter "Reporting for duty father!" Brute "Go with this saiyan, do what he says, he finds your speed very valuable." Burter "Yes Sir." Turles "My name is Turles, come on Prince Burter lets go!" Meanwhile, back on Planet Bardock, when I said years had passed, I didn't just mean for Broly, Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot, I meant for everyone everywear, as we all know, time stops for no man, or Saiyan. Vegeta was the same age as Raditz, and had Nappa break him out of jail when he was a kid, a week after he was captured. He had been training ever since, training to become a Super Saiyan, and the one day he would finally claim his place as King of All Saiyans. Vegeta's training now. Category:Vegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball Z fan fic Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Broly Category:Turles Category:Raditz Category:Burter Category:Goku484